


Two weeks, two days and five hours…

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, BookSpoilers, Drama, M/M, Malec, PostPg.511
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of pg.511 that both Alec and Magnus (and all of us) regret ever happening. Robert has a talk with Alec to congratulate him for making the right choice regarding an important matter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charade

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight 'time-skips' at parts, hope they're not confusing!

Alec was lying on his bed in his room, his blue eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling, when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in…” He muttered loud enough to be heard, not in the mood to argue.

The door opened and his father peeked inside “Alexander. I want to talk to you. Come to the library.”

Alec raised his head slowly and looked at him. “Okay father…” He only muttered, and Robert nodded satisfied and left. Alec sighed and got up slowly, not bothering to brush his hair or change his clothes, not in the mood to do either.

“I’m here… What did you want to tell me?” He asked three minutes later, entering the library, anxious for this to be over so he could go to his room again and be alone. He didn't want to see anyone. Anyone but **_him_** …

“I understand that you… came to your senses and decided to end that charade…” Robert started, seeming to search for the ‘right’ words.

Alec looked at him blinking, not understanding. “Wha…t?”

“I heard you broke up with the Warlock. I am happy you finally realized that this lowly _creature_ was no good for someone who has the blood of the Angel like you.” His father said, an arrogant tone lacing his voice.

“What?” Alec repeated but Robert went on as if he hadn’t heard him.

“I am very proud you finally told him to leave you alone before he taints you. Now, all we have to do, is forget this whole thing ever happened and find you a good girl…”

“What?”

“I said…”

“I **_heard_** you.” Alec said, anger flaring in him. “I lost the **_love of my life,_** and you call me here to tell me I did good **_leaving him_**? And that **he,** didn’t deserve, **_me_**?? Well news flash dad! He was the one who left me because **_I_** didn’t or could **_ever_** deserve him!!! I was the tainted one, not him!!” He could feel tears burning behind his eyes so he quickly turned his back on him, rushing to the door.

“Alexander!!! Get back here!” Robert shouted, but Alec just ignored him, storming away.

Once leaving the room someone grabbed his arm stopping him. He jolted and came face to face with Jace. “Alec! What’s wrong?” His parabatai asked seeing the look on his face. Alec glanced behind him for a second, before shaking Jace’s hand off.

 “Nothing.” He said walking away. “I just want to be alone.”

“Alec!!” He heard Jace calling his name, but he didn’t follow him, respecting his wish. Instead a moment later, Alec heard the door of the library banging and muffled shouting resonating behind it.

** ~o~ **

* * *

 

Magnus was returning home lost in thought, his head bowed, when a voice he knew too well pulled him out of his reverie.

“C’mon Izzy…”

_‘Alexander…’_ Magnus jolted looking up to see Alec talking on the phone, pacing, looking lost, his back on him. He wasn’t one for eavesdropping, but this was Alec, and Magnus found himself wondering what he was doing there all alone so late. Was he okay?

“Let it go sis…” Alec whispered in a broken whisper, defeated. Isabelle’s answer was loud enough to hear, as Alec held his phone a little distance away from his ear, sighing.

“Alec… life isn’t over! You will find someone else. Someone **_better_**.”

Magnus’ heart broke hearing her words, knowing they were true. Alec should go on. Find a good Shadowhunter boy and forget all about him. He found himself holding his breath, waiting to hear Alec’s answer.

The young Nephilim laughed mirthlessly. “Better… Right… Izzy **_please._** There is no one better than him. Just drop it. I told you. There won’t be **_anyone_** else. It’s over for me. I will just do whatever they want. I don’t care…”

“Alec!!!”

“It doesn’t matter Izzy… Not **anymore** … What’s the **_point_**?”

Magnus was staring at the boy’s back not believing what he had just heard. _‘How can you say that?’_

Izzy said something more Magnus couldn’t hear, but Alec brushed it off. “I will be back later. Don’t worry about me.” He only said and hanged up, raising his eyes from the ground to see where his feet took him while he wasn’t paying attention. Sure enough, he was standing outside Magnus’ apartment. He hastily put the phone on his pocket and turned on the spot, wanting nothing more than to run away, from everything and everyone. He only took one step before bumping on someone, losing his balance on the slippery ground, and a slender but strong arm gripped his hand keeping him from falling down.

“I’m sorry, thank y-” The words died on his mouth as he looked up, his blue eyes widening, when they met with emerald-gold cat-eyes.

_‘What have I done to you my angel…?’_ Magnus thought shocked but managed to regain his composure before speaking.

“Alexander.” The Warlock said letting go of his hand and looking at him skeptically. “Did you want to tell me something?”

_‘Yes… I love you… Please forgive me… I need you… Please, I wanna return home… Please…’_ “I… yes… **no**.” He lied. “No. I… didn’t… I don’t know how I got here… I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Are you okay?” He uttered the words before he could stop himself and Alec looked up at him surprised, his blue eyes wide.

“What?” He asked for the fourth time this evening. “Why do you care? I… Oh. I get it.” He muttered thinking Magnus just felt guilty or responsible for his ragged state.

Now it was Magnus’ turn to stare at him. “You do??”

Alec dropped his eyes on the floor. “Of course… But you don’t have to…”

“Excuse me?”

Instead of answering, Alec just shook his head. “I’m sorry. You told me you never wanted to see me again. I didn’t mean to appear before you, let alone so soon.”

“Soon?” Magnus muttered. _‘It felt like years…’_

“It’s only been two weeks.”

**_‘And 2 days and 5 hours…’_** They both thought simultaneously _._

“Alexander…” Magnus said and Alec stared at him lost for a moment.

“I’m sorry I have to go…” _‘At least apologise properly!!’_ A voice in his head commanded, but when he looked in Magnus’ eyes his resolve faltered and he knew he won’t be able to do it. _‘I can’t take it if he sends me away again…’_ He thought and casting him once last look, ran away from him.

** ~o~ **

* * *

It had been hours since Alec ran away from the institute. Jace was still awake, waiting for him to return home, when he felt a sharp pain on his parabatai rune, that brought him on his knees. The pain was gone instantly after that, but now a deep fear grew in its stead. “Alec…” He whispered and run toward the exit panicked, only to crash on Robert.

He stared at him for a moment, and then lashed out, screaming at him. “EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!!! If **ANYTHING** happened to him…”

Suddenly Izzy, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, cutting him off, making him look at her surprised. “Izzy…”

“Let it go…” She told him, looking deathly pale. “He’s not worth it. What happened with Alec? Is he okay?”

“I… I don’t know…” Jace sounded unsure making Izzy more worried since he was very rarely like that.

“We have to find him…” She said urgently and he nodded.

“We can track him. I know how.”

Just as they were about to go upstairs to find something of Alec’s to cast the spell, the heavy door opened, and said boy stumbled inside, dripping blood, his clothes torn.

“ALEC!!” Both Izzy and Jace screamed upon seeing him and ran to him.

“I’m fine…” he muttered “You should have seen the other guy…” He laughed half-heartedly before collapsing on Izzy’s arms unconscious.


	2. Help me

“I’m going to kill that damn Warlock!!!” Izzy hissed.

“You know how much I want to do that too…” Jace told her, being reasonable for once, “…but we can’t. Alec wouldn’t want this.”

“He doesn’t have to know…” she pouted at him knowing he’s right.

“I’m not dead yet…” Alec muttered waking up and they both jumped. “Or deaf for that matter…” He added, as they both leaned over him.

“How are you feeling??” Izzy asked him concerned.

“What happened???” Jace added after her.

“I’m okay…” He raised his blue eyes to look at them seriously. “Leave him out of this… It’s not his fault. I was just being careless.”

“Of COURSE it’s **_his_** fault!!! You’re **never** careless!” Izzy shouted, furious.

“First time for everything… Please don’t shout… My head feels like it’s going to break.”

“Alec…” Jace stepped in. “You were out drinking. That’s not like you.”

“Alec…” Izzy repeated. “Talk to us big brother… You can't keep everything inside forever…”

_‘Watch me…’_ “There’s nothing to talk about…” He whispered avoiding their worried looks. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

****~o~** **

* * *

 

> **_A few days later…_ **

****

Magnus heard his buzzer ring repeatedly and went to answer the door annoyed. “WHO DARES-”

“MAGNUS!!!” Alec’s panicked voice cut him off, making him freeze in place. “Magnus, please open the door!!!”

The Warlock obeyed without a second thought, realizing immediately something extremely serious must have happened; that this wasn’t ‘just’ about them. Later he’d think he had told Alec before that he would no longer be “their pet Warlock”, but in that moment it didn’t even cross his mind. Hearing Alec like that, terrified and possibly crying; Alec, who was so strong that Magnus had only seen him break once when his little brother was murdered by Sebastian, all he wanted to do was help him in any way he could…

  **~o~**

* * *

 

He waited on the door anxiously as he heard the Shadowhunter darting up the stairs gasping when he saw him. Alec’s clothes were torn and bloody, there was a deep wound gushing blood over his left eye, that was shut making Magnus sick with worry that he may have lost it. There was also a claw mark on his cheek and he seemed to be limping. “Alexander!!”

Alec leaned against the door for a moment trying to regain his breath and Magnus realised he also had trouble breathing. He had never seen the Nephilim tire so easily.

Forgetting everything that happened between them and not caring about all those things he said, he swiftly went to his side putting an arm around his waist to help him.

“Come in, I'm going to heal you…” he muttered softly, pulling him inside.

Alec stared at him not understanding, not expecting that reaction, as he had come prepared to beg for the Warlock's help.

Once they stepped inside he managed to regain his composure and told him. “No!! Magnus, I'm okay, not me, please-!!!” His words were cut short as he fell into a coughing fit unable to breathe. He doubled over covering his mouth with his hand, while Magnus watched with wide eyes, panicking. Alec finally relaxed after a few seconds and lowered his hands, looking at him. “I'm sorry.” He said hastily. “Magnus-”

But the Warlock wasn't listening. He grabbed the boy's hand that was covered in blood, paling. “Alexander!! You have a punctured lung!!! Let me heal you!!” He pulled his hand to make him follow him but Alec resisted.

“No! Listen to me!” He said once more, urgently. “Magnus please, you have to come with me! Please! I will give you everything you want! ANYTHING!!” He felt a stab of pain and grit his teeth.

Magnus was all over him in a second. “Alexander…”

“I'm okay… Please… Magnus…” He gasped, as it became progressively harder to breathe. “I beg you… Izzy… Save… Izzy… If she… dies…”

Magnus’ eyes widened realising now why would Alec look that scared, why would he come to him after everything begging for help. “Give me your steele.” He commanded. Alec looked at him confused again for a second but obeyed. “Sit down and listen to me.” Magnus said seriously using a calm tone of authority to make it look like he had things under control, to calm the boy, even though his own heart was racing in his chest.

“Magnus there is no time!!” He protested again, worried out of his mind.

“Alexander. Sit. Down. Now.” He said again and the Nephilim obeyed this time. “Close your eyes, stand still, and tell me where is your sister.” Alec tried to say something but he stopped him. “Just do it. We're running out of time.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wincing from the pain in his chest. “Near the park at-” he stopped midsentence, tensing.

Magnus had touched his face, his touch feather soft, as he assessed the damage.   
“Go on…” He whispered.

Alec gulped and went on, his voice trembling as Magnus gently pressed a bandage on the wound over his eye. “At… at the abandoned warehouse…”

“Good.” The Warlock's voice said near his ear and he shivered, not daring to move or breathe. "I will be there in a minute. But you have to do something first.”

“But…”

“Hush. I promise she is going to be fine. Now hold that in place.” He said taking Alec's hand and putting it on his forehead to press on the bandage. He snapped his fingers and Alec's shirt and gear disappeared. Magnus gasped seeing the extend of his wounds and the large bruise that was already forming on his pale skin.

“Magnus, what?” Alec asked opening his eyes when he felt the shirt disappear.

The Warlock shook his head and knowing he couldn't heal Alec now, took his steele and leaning down to him started drawing an iratze on his chest over his heart. “Stand still.” He said and in his surprise Alec obeyed, looking at him stunned, his blue eyes wide. “Now…” Magnus said finishing the rune and pressing a finger under his chin to make him look up, drawing one on his neck too. “You will stay here and sleep while I go heal your sister and bring her here…”

“NO WAY!! I'm coming with you!!!”

Magnus got on his feet and looked down on him. “I said you're staying.” He stated, towering above the smaller boy, his voice grave. “Are you going to obey or do I have to put you to sleep and waste on you, precious magic better used to heal Isabelle???”

Alec bit his lip and dropped his head defeated. “I'm sorry. Please hurry…”

“I will.” He softly placed a hand on Alec's head. “I'm sorry too.” Alec's eyes widened again and he looked up at him. He saw the apologetic look on his face and then Magnus leaned close to him and whispered. “I promise it's going to be okay…” Before Alec could ask why he's apologising, he saw a flash of blue and the darkness took him.

Magnus sighed heavily, and caught the boy in his arms making him lie down on the couch. He covered him with a blanket and practically fled the loft before he submitted to his urge to heal him. Alec was not in a critical condition now anyway. While Isabelle… who knows what had happened…

As he had promised he was there in a minute. He saw Izzy lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Jace leaning over her, frantically drawing Iratzes on her pale skin.

"Jace." He said steadily, and the blond boy looked up at him, his gold eyes terrified. He swiftly moved aside holding on to her hand, letting Magnus kneel beside her. 

He immediately saw the grotesque wound on her leg oozing black liquid. The Warlock gulped but he had promised Alec to save her and so he went to work immediately, healing the poisoning…


	3. A life's worth

When Alec opened his eyes and looked up he saw a pair of cat-eyes looking back at him, shining in the dim light of the room. He blinked surprised, not understanding. He knew he would never again wake up in that bed, and see those eyes first thing in the morning… “Ma- gnus…?” He whispered, before everything came back to him and he shot up, panicking. “Izzy!!!”

He tried to get off the bed and Magnus was beside him in an instant putting his hands on his shoulders holding him back. “Don’t get up…” He said softly. “You’re still not completely healed…”

Alec’s heart sped up at his unexpected touch and he stared at him wide-eyed, but this was too important to allow himself to be distracted. “Doesn’t matter! Izzy!! Please Magnus, is my sister alive???”

“Alexander, relax! Breathe!” Magnus told him and he realised he was hyperventilating. “Isabelle is okay. You can see her later. She’s sleeping now.”

Alec let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed closing his eyes, feeling drained. He felt the soft pillows of what used to be his bed too, behind his back, and everything came crashing down on him. He swallowed a sob rising in his chest and covered his eyes with his arm, speaking again, in a broken voice. “I’m sorry… Thank you… Thank you so much… Thank you…”

“It’s okay…” Magnus’ gentle voice sounded beside him. “Relax…” He whispered, trying to soothe the Shadowhunter that was on the verge of breaking down.

Alec nodded, his body trembling with tearless sobs he tried to fight back.

“Please baby, calm down… You’re making me worry…” The words left Magnus’ lips, and only then he realised what he had said.

Alec was staring at him frozen, an anguished look on his beautiful eyes, that almost caused Magnus physical pain.

“I’m sorry…” The Warlock muttered and Alec hid his face in his hands again and shook his head.

“No… I’m sorry… For barging in here like that and demanding things from you…” He dropped his hands and looked at him, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “As I promised, I will give you anything you want.”

“I don’t want anything Alexander… But I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Why did you come to me?”

“There was no one else I could trust… and even if you…” He grit his teeth, looking pained again. “Hated me… You are the most powerful Warlock I know… And Izzy… She would have died… I couldn't lose her too…”

“I see…”

“I owe you everything.” Alec said steadily. “You can ask whatever you want from me and I will do it.” He repeated. “I will even defy the Clave.”

Magnus looked at him shocked. “Why?”

“You saved Izzy. And Izzy's life is worth anything. I don't know if I can ever truly repay you.”

“I saved **your** life in the past too. You didn't make it that big of a deal…” Alec opened his mouth to speak but Magnus raised his hand cutting him off. “I am not complaining. Just stating the facts.”

Alec looked at him, his blue eyes serious. “My life isn't worth anything to anyone.”

Magnus froze again. “I have another question…” He muttered after recovering, resisting the urge to tell him that nothing in the world mattered more than **_his_** life.

“Yes?”

“Do I look like I hate you?”

Alec looked up at him, his blue-eyes desperate for a moment, but then the look on his face softened. “Not right now… But back then… You…”

“Back when?”

“When you…” Alec looked down at his hands again. “When you told me it was over…” He whispered remembering the look on Magnus’ face back then. The way he had looked at him like he didn’t know him, like he didn’t like him at all. He could never forget that look.

Magnus was looking at him now, a completely different look on his face, his eyes a little wide, remembering all the pain of that night. “I’m sorry…” he said. “If my actions led you to believe that. Alec. I could **never** hate you…”

“You… you mean that?”

“Of course… How could I not…? After everything we’ve been through?”

“I’m glad…” The Nephilim muttered dropping his eyes again.

“You don’t seem convinced. I know I was a bit harsh to you…” He trailed off.

Alec laughed bitterly, unable to stop himself.

“Did I say something funny, Alexander?”

“No. ‘A bit harsh,’ huh? I guess that’s one way to put it…”

“How would you put it then?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know… I don’t have a fitting word actually… For that level of heartbreak…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Yeah…” Alec said averting his eyes. “Me too…”

“Alec…?” Magnus asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Yes?”

“Do you want… to… perhaps…” Magnus said sounding unsure and Alec looked at him surprised by the uncharacteristic tone.

“Perhaps…?” He urged.

“Try again.”

“What??”

“Do you want to try again?”

“Magnus…” Alec fought to use logic instead of following his heart. “It hasn’t even been a month since you _decided_ you wanted to break up with me… Why would you change your mind?”

The Warlock looked at him, his golden-green eyes sincere and pained, and spoke, and Alec’s heart melt. “Because it’s been the most miserable almost-month of my life. And I’ve lived a **_long_** life, so that says a **lot** …”

“You can’t mean that…” The Shadowhunter told him.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. It’s just hard to believe.”

“What’s hard to believe Alexander? That I still love you? That to me, your life matters more than anything in this world?”

Alec looked at him with wide-eyes once more. “Yes.”

“Well it’s true. And you know I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know. But it still doesn’t make sense.”

“And since when does love have to make sense Alec? Look at us… A half-Angel and a half-Demon… Our love didn’t make sense since the first moment. But it was still brilliant.”

“I’ve told you a hundred times. I’m no angel! And you certainly are no demon!!!” The boy said immediately.

“Okay, okay…” Magnus smiled, seeing the old Alec returning as the boy’s defenses collapsed. “So… Alec Lightwood… Would you grant this no-demon another chance to redeem himself for causing you that level of heartbreak?”

“I would…” He whispered. “If he granted that no-angel the same chance…”

“Oh… He would love to…” Magnus purred moving closer to him.

Alec hesitantly reached out and took his hands. “I’m sorry…”

“No more apologies darling…” The Warlock said raising their linked hands and softly kissing Alec’s knuckles.

He blushed by the sweet gesture and Magnus smiled widely and hugged him. “I missed you so much…”

“I missed you too…” Alec muttered against his chest.

“Oh!” Magnus said after a few moments of comfortable silence. “I know what I want after all. You said you’d do anything, right?”

“Yes.”

“I want a kiss.”

Alec got off his arms to look at him. “You want a _kiss_?”

“Yes.”

“I offered you **_anything_** you want. I said I’d defy the Clave if you asked me to… And all you want is a **_kiss_**???” Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong with that??” Magnus challenged.

“No… It just seems so unimportant…” Alec shrugged.

“Alexander… A look from you is more worth than a kiss from anybody else…* Imagine the worth of a kiss… Don’t you **dare** tell me it’s unimportant. To me, it means the world.”

Alec blushed, looking at him frozen for a moment, then surprised him by pulling him close suddenly and kissing him with everything he had.

“How was that?” He whispered against his lips afterwards.

“Perfect.” Magnus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From Born to Endless Night


End file.
